


A Far Kinder Place and Time

by MianMimi



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Fluff, Gen, strordo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MianMimi/pseuds/MianMimi
Summary: In a much kinder life, in another reality and set of circumstances, little Karl Mordo enjoys his sixth birthday.





	A Far Kinder Place and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulgence. I wanted the mother of all AUs: Karl having a fantastic childhood and a family that utterly adores and spoils him. Out of character-ness abounds in this one. Profuse apologies for grammar and spelling issues, it’s not my forte at all though I try :(

For his second birthday celebration that month, Karl opted for a simpler cake. It would only be a single six tier cake this time rather than six individual cakes like he had in the first party. This solitary masterpiece was covered in various hues of white and blue with edible pearls and shells clustered along the edges. A silver seahorse made of sugar sat atop the highest tier, twisted into an elegant 6 figure. It took three pastry chefs to fashion it exactly as Sara Mordo envisioned. And still, with the final product proudly displayed for inspection, Baroness Sara remained unsatisfied. 

“Add more silver pearls to it,” she said as she walked all around it, her face grim. “I want this cake to shine.”

“Yes mam. Of course! Right away mam,” the head chef promised while the two others silently gawked at him in disbelief. It seemed that every inspection by the celebrant’s mother resulted in a new host of demands. At the rate she was going there wouldn’t be enough edible pearls in all of Europe to suit her requests. 

“Just look at that topper,” Sara sighed. “That sorry little seahorse is begging for some life! Some detail! The guests are sure to talk and claim it was formed from a cookie cutter.”

Her hard stare cut through all three of them like a hot knife through butter.

“And I didn’t pay for cookie cutter service,” her long fingers pulsed around her fan like a seasoned soldier handling a sword. 

“Of course not mam!” The head chef gulped, silently directing his assistants to frantically fix the seahorse in question. His anxious face was glistening with sweat as Sara snapped her fan against her palm and turned away. The servants pushed the kitchen doors open for her, ushering her into the grand ballroom that was swiftly turning into a fantastical ocean.

The burgundy carpets from the first party were replaced with bright blues and greens. Batches of colorful balloons were huddled with steamers to mimic jellyish hanging all around the ceiling. Swooping figurines of stingrays and turtles were suspended above, giving the illusion of a vibrant underwater celebration. The gigantic fireplace that nearly stretched from corner to corner of one wall was completely converted into something else entirely. The coals, wood, and pokers were taken out and replaced with heaps of false gems and coins, turning the fireplace into an grotto bursting with sunken treasure. 

“Are those ships going to be ready by the time the guests arrive?” Sara asked as she peeked out into the gardens. 

The finishing touches were being placed on the two mock shipwrecks in the lawn. One of the structures jutted out from the vast ground like fragments of a broken vessel sinking to the side, a clever disguise for a set of slides leading down to a massive ball pit. The second one looked like it was cracked in two, the separate pieces were far apart with the space between containing a blue trampoline. She really wanted a third one to serve as a second ball pit but there wasn’t enough time to do so, much to her irritation. 

“Yes Lady Sara,” a maid hurried by with trays of macarons. “Just about done with them! We’re also getting the dessert bar ready. All of Lord Nikolai’s and Lord Karl’s favorites.”

“Including the Brânzoaică?” 

“We doubled the count,”

“Perfect,” Sara said, her elegant fingers rolling the fan on her palm. “See to it that the papanasi is ready as well. Just in the event that he arrives,”

The maid gulped and nodded. 

“I don’t want the old man thinking we’re being frugal. God knows I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it much mam,” the maid smiled warily. “The Viscount’s bound to be impressed.”

Sara wanted to ask how this maid knew what impressed her father but decided she wasn’t worth the worry. With barely another look at the servant she spun away, her long skirts trailing behind her as she swiftly moved to another section to inspect. She gave her curt approval at the center pieces on the table, which were tall glasses with seashells and pearls inside, and a tiny tea candle floating atop. At least something was going precisely as she wished.

“I want the canopies outside to have those balloons I selected. The exact shade, with the strings that have the weighted starfish at the ends,” Lady Sara said. “And please make sure the seating arrangements are accurate. I don’t want a repeat of the last party where a lady had to sit within slapping distance of her former husband and his alleged mistress. I’m not going to spend half the party mediating between warring spouses again.”

“And who are you giving orders to now my lady?” 

Sara allowed herself a smile at the sound of Nikolai’s voice. A deep breath later she flattened her mouth before turning. If her husband wanted her to smile he had to earn it, just like everyone else. Save for her son. In that matter Karl was the only exception, the only one she gave her smiles generously to.

“To anyone within earshot. I’ll know they’ll do it,” Sara turned around. “Should they wish to retain their jobs here.”

“My lady, you need to relax for a moment. Allow them to do what we paid them to do,” Nikolai approached her gently and cupped her face. “The whole purpose of hiring all these lovely people you so eagerly torture was to take the stress away from you. Just look-”

Sara forced back a smile from breaking out as Nikolai kissed the wrinkles on her forehead. 

“You’re scowling again,” Nikolai said. He lifted her chin up and grinned. “Don’t let all this fretting run you to an early grave.”

“I fret too much while you, my lord, don’t seem to fret at all,” Sara said. Her dark, elegant fingers smoothed over the crinkles on his shirt. “You could use a little worry here and then. Keeps one alive and on their toes.”

“I’d rather be on my seat, content and undisturbed in the study with a good book.”

“Of course you do,” Sara sighed. 

Nikolai chuckled and leaned down so his lips brushed against her ear.

“With you on my lap,” Nikolai teased. “You know how quickly those studies lead to something else. Remember how Karl came to be?”

“You hush now,” Sara scolded him lightly. She tapped her finger on his lips, trying to hush him before they could be overheard. Through it all a smile seeped through her stern exterior. 

“Karl Marx wasn’t it? You never did like it when I read philosophy aloud. So eager to get the books away from me,”

“Nicky-“

“You launched The Communist Manifesto right at the ceiling.”

“I hate his works. You read that on purpose just to spite me,” Sara inched closer, her fan clasped tightly against her palm while her husband pulled her in.

“Only in response to you playing nothing but Mozart for an entire week,” Nikolai said, his hands resting at her waist. “I just wanted your attention darling. You know how jealous I am of those dead composers you’re so enamored with.”

“And you certainly got it didn’t you?,” Sara’s voice dipped low, her rare playfulness peeking through. “Opened up something far more interesting than those droll books?”

Nikolai’s greying eyebrows crept up his face as his wife tugged on his collar with a tender smile. With the heat playfully spinning between them, it felt as if the sun itself leaned closer to the earth.

“But my lord I assure you,” Sara whispered. “You won’t be going down there anytime soon if you ruin our son’s birthday party with any of your silly distractions.”

“My lady-”

“My lord,” a light chuckle escaped Sara. “I’ll make it worth the wait love. You know I always do. But for today this party must come first.” 

“As you wish,” Nikolai said with a sigh that conceded defeat. 

Sara’s smile grew warmer as her husband held her hand and kissed the top of the wedding ring. 

“You’re so sentimental. I can’t believe my father married me off to such a hopeless romantic.” 

“To balance out his grandchildren no doubt. Unfortunately it seems that Karl’s even worse than me.”

“God I hope not,” Sara pulled her hand away. “Heaven knows if I can handle both of your dramatics. Just last night he insisted on wearing a crown of seashells for this celebration,”

“And will our demanding celebrant get his requested crown?”

“Of course he will,” Sara said. “He’s our only son. When will we have another chance to have him at this age?”

The trace of sadness in her eyes quickly turned into palpable tears. It was a difficult truth they had to contend with. Five unborn children went through their memories, every loss just as painful as the first and the next. By the time Karl was being knit inside his mother’s womb Sara already accepted that he too would be taken from her. But to their exceeding joy and shock he overcame every expectation. For her long awaited child she would pour out enough love for six. For him she would do anything, just so he could enjoy the life nearly taken from him. She would open the world for him, exposing it like a treasure chest with all the delights it has to offer.

“Darling,” Nikolai kissed her forehead and then stole a quick one from her lips. “You’re fretting too much again. Come back and enjoy the moment here with me.”” 

“Yes,” Sara said, resting her hands atop Nikolai’s. “I just needed a second.”

“And here you say I’m the dramatic one. Perhaps Karl gets it from you then,” Nikolai teased. “Speaking of the boy I should see if he’s even tried to get ready yet. The guests will be arriving within two hours.” 

“And I still have to see if those chefs are ready with the food,” Sara said. She composed herself quickly and tapped the edge of her fan on Nikolai’s chest. “One job Nicky. Go and make sure Karl’s pristine for his own party.”

“As you wish my lady,” Nikolai smirked and gave his wife a little bow. “Can’t disobey the lady of the house.”

“Go!” 

Nikolai winked at Sara one more time. She looked around quickly to determine any witnesses. When she found none she blew him a kiss. The gentleman caught it by the hand and smacked his palm on his face, giggling softly to himself before going off to do his noble task. 

The baron felt oddly lighter than air, his spirit still floating about and trying to recover from his short interaction with Sara. They were incredibly fortunate to discover love in their arranged marriage, especially given their differences in age. He fell for her rather quickly. She required some further convincing.

Together they made a comfortable partnership, playful at times and nurturing at most. Nikolai allowed Sara her control and freedom. Sara allowed Nikolai to experience her rare affection and trust. There’s was a quiet passion, the fires of which were known completely only to themselves. 

With hurried steps the baron went up the stairs to the wing of the mansion dedicated solely to his son. A small library and study was there entirely for Karl’s use, as well as a bathing room, a living area, a small classroom, and even a large room filled with nothing but games and toys. And that was all before coming to the actual bedroom suite. 

“Can I try the other one please?” a small voice begged from a cracked door. 

“Master Karl, you already tried all of these vests twice! Some of them three, four, five, times. They all look rather similar and anyone of them would look good on you. I beg of you please just pick one. Your mother will be furious if she comes in here and see you like this.”

Nikolai grinned as he entered into his son’s suite. Karl was always so picky about what he wore. Usually it took some convincing to persuade the boy that he was acceptable to look at.

“Ah! She’s right Karl. You would look wonderful in any one of these. Just not all of them at once. Best to just stick with one,” Nikolai said, approaching the small child that was fiddling with his sleeves. 

“Papa!” Karl’s serious face eased. A brilliant smile burst through his face as if a match had been lit in his soul.”Look! New vests!”

“I see,” Nikolai said. “And all the old ones too. Do you really want to go to your party five vests deep?”

“It’s not all of them Papa,” Karl said. “Just the ones I really like.”

Nikolai gave a soft sigh. Karl grinned up at him, the five vests he’d managed to wiggle into made him look like a colorful, messy, marshmallow, all puffed up from the layers. 

“My lord he insists on wearing them all,” the maid said.

“It would be difficult to enjoy the celebration with you waddling around in all these clothes,” Nikolai said. “Just go with the emerald one my son. The one your mother designed for you when she went to Italy.”

“Oh, alright.” Karl nodded. He looked up at his father with pleading eyes, his gaze so wide and warm it would make a doe recoil in shame. “Just one?”

“Yes son, just one.” Nikolai said, “And I think that choice will make your mother very happy.”

Karl smiled and nodded to the maid. She quickly helped the young baron shed the various vests and guide him into the emerald one. The fabric was soft, weighing little more than a thought, and shone with a faint shimmer in the light. Tiny silver buttons lined the middle, reminding Nikolai of the pretty locks on Sara’s childhood diaries, on her music box, and on her jewelry cabinet. 

The maid pushed the last button through, slipping the silver into place like a lock over Karl’s heart. 

“There you go,” Nikolai clapped his hands in approval as the maid stepped aside to allow the child to see himself in the mirrors. “My word you’re even more handsome than me!”

“You sound like Mama,” Karl giggled. “Mama always says I’m more handsome than you.”

“Oh, she only says that cause you look just like her. Ha! And thank the gods for it,” Nikolai grabbed his nose and wiggled it dramatically, “Can you imagine if you got my fish hook of a nose? You’ll topple over!” 

Karl’s bright laughter never ceased to lighten his father’s soul. As he grew the boy took after his mother’s dark, beautiful features while following his father’s more gentle and playful nature. Karl delighted over the silliest thing, as most carefully sheltered children did. It amazed Nikolai how everything still seemed so magical to the boy. Every slightly humorous thing seemed a cause for strings of laughter. He dreaded the time his son would grow out of such joys, and eventually, fearfully, might even outgrow him. 

“Papa?” Karl’s smile faded as Nikolai knelt down. “You okay?” 

The baron nodded and reached out for him. In less than a blink Karl’s arms were wrapped around his neck and the boy was off the ground being cradled in his father’s arms.

“Of course my boy,” Nikolai said. “Just realizing how fast these six years have gone by. Before you know it another six shall go, and then another, and another….oh my. Your mother was absolutely right. I’m far too sentimental and dramatic.”

Nikolai chuckled, which brought some trace of a smile back to Karl. The boy’s soul was as sensitive as any nerve. Any minor distress from his parents would send him into a pit of worry as well. He didn’t want to be away from them, even in sharing sadness. 

“But those endless sixes can wait. Tonight we have a party to enjoy!” Nikolai grinned. “You’ll love it my son. Your mother worked hard to make it all perfect for you.” 

“Can I peek out the window Papa? Please? Just a small peak?”

“You know the rules,” Nikolai said, setting him down and kissing the top of his head. “It’s a surprise for you until the party starts and the guests are all seated.” 

“Is Grandpa here?” Karl bounced on the tops of his toes. “I wrote him a special invitation. I hope he got it. Remember the letter he sent me?”

“Oh yes, it came with a wagon’s worth of gifts.” Nikolai sighed. 

His father-in-law was a rather stingy man. Viscount Krowler had a reputation of being a bit of a dragon, the kind to sit upon a heap of treasure and snap the heads off anyone who dared to draw near. But Karl proved to be the only exception. The strange old man lavished the boy with everything a child of his station would ever need and could ever want. Even Sara was surprised. She often joked with her husband that her father must have fallen down one of the large staircases of the castle, died, and an imposter took his place. 

“Do you think he read the invitation?” Karl asked, his voice stressed from worrying. 

“Ah, I’m sure he did. But you must remember that your grandfather is a terribly busy man.” Nikolai said, “And he’s trying to get that drafty old castle renovated and patched up.”

“Why’d we leave him there alone in the big scary castle?” Karl pouted. “He could live here with us buying me presents!”

“Your grandfather is the only soul I know to buy you presents without any occasion attached,” Nikolai replied. “If he stayed with us all his fortune would be spent spoiling you rotten!”

“Promise?!” Karl’s face was so brilliant his father would see the holidays, horses, toys, and books swirling inside the child’s mind. 

“Son,” Nikolai said sternly. “Your grandfather is not a bottomless wallet.” 

“I know, I know,” Karl smiled. “He’s a bottomless bank! All the house staff say so.” 

“God in heaven and devil below! What on earth am I to do with you?” Nikolai chuckled and shook his head. “Now pause your dreaming and choose a coat for when it gets cooler in the evening.”

“I want my dark gold one with the rounded collar. The one that grandpa gave me for Christmas. Oh wait...no. I want my silver one with the golden pockets! The new one from France, not Spain. Or maybe the sapphire one with the pretty pins. I’m not sure. Give me a minute Papa!” Karl bounced off and leapt into the large closet that was really an entire room all it’s own. 

After Karl pulled down the sixth coat he wanted to wear that night, Nikolai finally resigned that this was going to take a while.  
_______________________________

Ultimately the party officially started at the time and manner Sara meticulously designed. Almost. Her original plan involved Karl being carried into the ballroom with a mask covering his eyes to keep every bit of the underwater theme a surprise. He didn’t like the cover very much. It made him far too nervous to actually enjoy the moment. Rather than being lifted on a little chair by servants, Karl ended up being carried in Nikolai’s arms. His father held him securely, reassuring him that he was safe and nothing terrible would surprise him. 

From beneath the mask the boy could vaguely see odd shapes and outlines, large figures looming above and around him. He heard the gasps and cheers, the applause and dancing of strings against bows as the music erupted to follow their welcome. Someone was saying his name, announcing it proudly. He couldn’t tell who it was. He clung to his father harder, his fingers digging into the fine coat the elder baron wore. 

“Almost there son,” Nikolai said gently. “You’re going to love what your mother did for you. Just wait and see.”

Karl could only gulp and hide his face against his father’s chest, seeking comfort where he could. He squirmed and protested, whining when he felt his father peeling him away and placing him on a hard, lofty seat. 

“Let us stand and give a splendid welcome to our beloved celebrant!” Sara’s voice projected to the crowd. “My one and only son, Karl Amadeus Mordo! Happy Birthday!” 

Nikolai pulled the mask from his son’s face. Karl rubbed his eyes for a moment from the sudden light. The applause and shouts of well wishers drowned his own thoughts. The very sound of it morphed into a heavy weight that crashed on him, crushing the excitement out and leaving him in a mild panic. 

“Papa?” He whimpered. He eyes were cast down as the sea of unfamiliar, awfully grinning faces filled his vision. 

“It’s alright my boy,” Nikolai quickly knelt in front of his son. He cupped the child’s face and gently guided him so their eyes met. “You’re alright. We’re all here.”

“Too loud,” Karl mumbled, his lips quivering. “I’m scared.”

“I understand. I can barely hear myself speak,” Nikolai said. “But look, they’re cheering for you-”

“Darling what’s wrong?” Sara knelt beside her husband. “Don’t you like the introduction Karl?”

“Tell the band to tone it down a bit,” Nikolai said. “Get the kitchen to put food on those tables to distract the guests. Leave our son to me.”

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry,” Sara sighed and kissed her son’s cheek. “Don’t cry love. I’ll fix it.”

Before Karl could plead for his mother to stay she was already back on her feet. Wordlessly she commanded the servants to usher in the plates of food before their guest. Next she made her way to the musicians with a look that slowed them instantly. 

“There, they’re already easing a bit,” Nikolai said. “I guess that was all a bit too much for you. We’ll remember next time. Look Karl…”

Nikolai pointed out the armrests of the seat Karl was placed on.

“A throne of shells, oysters, pearls, and all those other wonderful things from your favorite storybooks.” 

Karl nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He ran his fingers along the armrests, digging into the crevices and dips formed by the clusters of shells. Soon his breathing evened out and a smile returned to his face. 

“That’s my brave boy,” Nikolai said. “You look better than before already.”

“I’m sorry Papa,” Karl said softly. “I’ll do better. Promise.”

“Oh you’re doing so well already. Besides it’s your day! No need to impress anyone,” Nikolai stole a quick embrace and fixed his child’s vest before standing up again. 

“Papa?” Karl grabbed his father’s hand, eyes wide and pleading for him not to go.

“I’ll be here. Don’t fret,” Nikolai reassured him. He cupped the back of his son’s head and then kissed the top of it. He could feel the odd stares from the guests. It wasn’t common practice for someone of his status to show such open affection. It mattered not to him. At the end of the day it would be his son’s opinion of him that mattered above all. He would not spare a beat of stress on anyone else. 

“Look above us,” Nikolai said. He nodded up, his jaw dropped in exaggerated fascination. “Isn’t this just marvelous? An underwater kingdom created just for you!”

Karl followed his father’s motion and his eyes, already as wide as any doe’s, blossomed at the sight. Above them where the jellyfish, sting rays, turtles and dolphins that appeared to float from nothing. Nikolai could feel his child’s anxiety ease as he looked around the room. After a few minutes Karl was grinning, his soft laughter returning as he pointed at the various animals suspended around them. Nikolai pointed at the fireplace turned treasure cove, smiling as Karl recognized it as a near replica of a drawing from his favorite storybook.

“It’s perfect Papa. Just like the book,” Karl’s face lit up in awe. “I was so scared I didn’t even see it at first.”

“Ha! You sound just like your mother when she first met me,” Nikolai winked. 

“Oh and what’s your father teaching you this time?” Sara returned to them, giving her husband a playful smirk.

“Mama!” Karl hopped off his throne and hugged her legs. “It’s so pretty. Can I play now please?”

“After you eat,” Sara said. “Your guests can’t start without you. Come love, let’s get you settled.”

Karl took his mother’s hand and followed her to their table. He gasped in delight when Sara brought out a small crown made of seashells and placed it securely on his head. 

“There, a crown fit for a prince,” she lifted his chin up. “Now there’s the smile I adore so much.”

“Thank you Mama,” Karl squeezed her hand beneath the table. “Thank you lots.” 

Sara stopped herself from correcting his grammar. There would be plenty of chances in the future to do so. 

“Love you,” Sara whispered. “I love you lots.”

Nikolai felt thoroughly complete at the moment, and he didn’t even need to see beyond the table his family gathered at. His wife looked at him with earned admiration, that playfully smile reserved solely for him on her lovely face. Their only son swung his feet between them, his precious, innocent voice ringing with soft laughter. In the light of his wife and son’s happiness, Nikolai felt like the richest man who ever lived. He could bet his life that Solomon himself would crumble from envy.

For the next hour the ballroom was filled with soft music, well wishers, and succulent dishes. Roasted gold potatoes smothered with garlic and rosemary sauce were served first. Next came the cornish hens slathered in french herbs and lemon slices. The house speciality, roast lamb with red wine sauce, was perfectly juicy til the last bite. Then came the baked salmon bellies topped with dill and asparagus, the entire dish swimming in herbed butter. Karl’s face was covered with the buttery sauce as he eagerly took heavy bites from his favorite dish. 

“Easily love, we still have dessert to get to.” Sara said, adjusting his crown. “And you’ll be too stuffed to play if you don’t slow down.”

Karl nodded and took one last bite before wiping his mouth neatly. Then came the poached lobsters, steamed crabs with butter, and salted pepper shrimp. Full plates of paella, mousles-frites, and scampi followed after. The servants refilled bowls of fruit, bread, and all sorts of spreads and fillings at the tables. Fresh juices and delicate wines poured freely with no end in sight. The delighted conversations and praises filled the room, puffing Sara’s heart with pride at her work. 

Sara glanced at their guests and recalled her own childhood parties. They were extravagant yet dreadfully boring, meant to impress and intimidate her father’s guests rather than be of any fun to her. She wouldn’t allow her son to grow with dismal memories of grandeur without substance. She wanted him to like what he remembered, to recall the birthdays as his and the holidays as treasures locked in his heart. 

It was the primary reason why she insisted on this second birthday party when the first one ended up being more of a stiff, formal event for her father’s friends. He planned that droll party and poor Karl barely had anyone to play with. Thankfully Nikolai was able to accompany him the entire night or the child might have fled his own party. The way things were going they could very well have a new family tradition at hand. Two parties for every birthday. One for the stiffs who wouldn’t be denied an invite, and one for Karl to truly enjoy.

“Ah! Dessert should be coming up next!” Nikolai rubbed his hands with a grin. 

“Not quite,” Sara said. “Our bellies need to settle before any of that. I instructed the musicians to play selections from Karl’s favorites. Afterwards I arranged a surprise I’m sure he’ll love.”

“Surprise?” Karl leaned against his mother with a yawn, the food already weighing him down. “What kind of surprise?” 

“You’ll see love,” Sara said. She kissed his cheek and laughed when he rolled closer and wrapped his arms around her. 

With strings and woodwinds, sweet symphonies filled the room. Karl found himself swooning along to the sound. The boy had a heart more tender than any melody, and a soul as expressive as any aria. Sara feared for him. The world wasn’t suited to nurture such things. 

One tune bled into another. By the time the last song played Nikolai was on his feet swaying to the sound with his son in his arms. Karl laughed as he clung to Nikolai, resting his head on his father’s shoulder. The guests took it as a cue and danced with their children, twirling, spinning, and giggling as they tried to follow the music. 

“Are you enjoying the party?” Nikolai asked. 

Karl nodded eagerly, his bright grin was all the answer his father needed. 

The music changed slowly, turning into something more whimsical as Sara motioned for the guests to find their seats.

“And now for a special treat!” Sara announced. “From the far off lands we bring a troupe of magicians! Come children, gather around the center of the room. You wouldn’t want to miss a second of this.” 

“Oh! Look at that! What a lovely, thoughtful, gift.” Nikolai said, carrying his son over to where the other children ran off to. “We’re very lucky to have her, aren’t we my boy?” 

Karl clapped along with the other children as Nikolai settled the boy on the seashell throne. The elaborate chair had been moved to give Karl the best view of the upcoming show. Sara adjusted the crown on Karl’s head before neatly soothing out her husband’s shirt. Heaven forbid her boys would ever be unkempt under her watch.

“Whoa!” Karl gasped when the show took off.

The magicians entered with flash and flare, sending puffs of smoke and harmless sparks of fire at the crowd. There was no less than five of them dressed head to toe in colorful costumes that matched the theme of the party. The sparkling masks they wore hid the top of their faces, each one sporting a different sea creature. 

They first entertained the guests with ribbon dances. The long, swirling satin ribbons followed their fluid movements, covering the stage with colorful curls that bounced every which way. Flips, rolls, and acrobatics came next. The room rang out with gasps at the sight of human towers, hand walking, and contortions. Then of course came the balancing acts that could make anyone sweat out their weight before the performance was even off the ground. 

“Haha! Look love! They’re juggling and doing handstands,” Nikolai laughed, clapping so furiously in delight that Sara had to squeeze his hand to calm him. “Where did you find them? I’m sure the guests will ask.”

“My father recommended them,” Sara said. She kept glancing at Karl to gauge if her son was truly enjoying himself. 

“Really? Didn’t expect that from him. Usually his taste in entertainment is rather...how shall I say it...classic? Traditional?”

“Dull and sleep inducing,” Sara said. “I swear the cure for insomnia lies in his attempts to entertain.”

“Oh nonsense. I was thoroughly awake when he invited me to your birthday concert,” Nikolai said. 

“That was due to me dear, nothing else.” Sara reminded him, still focusing her gaze on their son. “My father’s insistence on me playing piano during our first meeting was an awful idea.” 

“Oh no. I wouldn’t say that. Where else would I have heard such glorious music?” 

“Flattery,” Sara nearly yawned but did give him a quick wink. “Your signature tactic for courting I’m certain.”

“You adored every word of it,” Nikolai teased. He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

“Only the ones you meant,” Sara granted him a soft squeeze of the hand. “I’m so happy you dropped that facade of yours so quickly.”

“I figured you would never fall for it so why bother. It was a foolish effort. I was simply trying to impress you.”

“My dear Nikolai, you never for a heartbeat convinced me you were this high and mighty baron ready to ride in on some stallion to sweep me off my skirts,” Sara whispered. “One look at you and I knew that you were far too gentle for that.”

“Disappointed?”

“Oh absolutely,” Sara leaned closer with a smile and whispered against his ear, “That we didn’t marry sooner.”

Nikolai’s face lit up when he felt her lips meeting the shell of his ear for a secret kiss. It was over before he could really register what she was doing. Yet still that quick moment made him feel like he was walking on clouds, or at the very least ten feet off the ground, floating happily away. 

Suddenly, a burst of streamers gushed from a tiny, tight box. The long, sparkly, colorful strands flew right into the crowd. The children cried out with heavy laughter. They jumped and bounced on their heels, pushing against each other to catch the paper while their parents rushed in to calm them down. Nikolai took the distraction as his opportunity. Under the rain of paper and confetti Nikolai turned to his wife with the intent to kiss her. She beat him to it. Her lips were already on his, managing to give him two full kisses before the crowd settled down again. She pulled away with a smirk, her lovely eyes so playful and proud of her little breach of decorum. 

It felt good to allow themselves some spark of rebellion every once and awhile, and what better time to do so than their son's birthday celebration. Besides anyone who might have seen them would surely disbelieve their own eyes. Sara felt a sense of thrill at the thought, and she allowed her heart to soak in it. 

"And now we have a very special surprise for the beloved celebrant. May we ask the young baron to come to the stage?" One of the performers said. He flipped gracefully into the crowd, bowed, and extended his hand out to Karl. The little baron's jaw dropped in awe and his cheeks felt heavy with an unseen blush.

"Ah, there's your cue. Go up there and make sure Karl doesn't pull their masks off," Sara said. 

"As you wish my lady," Nikolai stood up. "Oh and about the kisses-"

"If you want more of that later you better get up there soon. The guests are waiting," Sara teased. 

Nikolai glaldy obeyed and guided his son to take the performer's hand. They lead him on the stage easily, though they struggled with getting him to separate from his father when Nikolai had to step down for the rest of the performers to come in. 

"It's alright little baron," One of the dancers winked. "You'll love this surprise I'm sure. Now stand right here while we perform our last feat of magic!"

Nikolai clapped and cheered, smiling at his son to comfort and reassure him that it was going to be okay. Karl copied his father and clapped along, though his worried eyes kept glancing at his mother for confirmation that being with these strangers was alright. 

"And now for the grand gift we have brought from the far lands of myth and magic!"

The magicians spun dramatically around the stage as the dancers brought forth a massive box. It was lavishly decorated with big, comically large gems jutting at the sides. There was an odd script on the tops of each side that slimmered as the light struck it. Even as the performers told the absurd story of how the magical box came to be, great plumes of smoke leapt out front the top.

“Dragon!” Karl gasped. He launched himself back to his father so fast and hard that Nikolai was nearly knocked to the floor.

“No...no it’s no dragon,” Nikolai chuckled as he steadied the boy. “And even if it were do you think I’d let some awful beast snatch you away?” 

Karl shook his head but refused to look back at the smoking box. 

“Promise?” 

“You have my word,” Nikolai said. He mimicked the motion of a knight wielding a sword. Though really it was more an imitation of Sara’s fencing skills. “This old man’s still got some fight in him. No one shall harm you. I’ll have you know I’ve slain a fair number of dragons in my day. I can take on any beast that comes out that box.”

“But-“

“And if I simply can’t defeat the foul creature myself, I’ll unleash your mother on it,” Nikolai chuckled. “And we both know she how terrifying she can be. She’ll send any demon whimpering back to the devil himself!” 

Karl reluctantly, very slightly, loosened his grip on Nikolai and turned to see the dancers twirling their ribbons around the box. There was one more plume of smoke that puffed out before the music suddenly rose to a maddening pace. Karl stepped back and hugged his father as the colorful smoke puffed out like clouds brewing a storm above them. 

“Impressive work isn’t it?” Nikolai rubbed Karl’s back and pointed to the ceiling. “I wonder if they’ll rain down gumdrops and lollipops. Let’s look and see.”

Karl clung to his father like a snail to its shell. Still, the gentle coaxing finally won him and he peeked over his shoulder to see the dancers twisting their arms towards the box. 

“For the birthday boy! A traveler comes from far away just to be near you on this, your special day!” The masked performer raised his arm and wrapped his fingers around the tassels on the box. “So gaze upon the magic before you. For your wish has been heard and granted! Hazzah!”

Karl yelped, sounding like a surprised puppy when the box fell apart with a burst of smoke. The haze cleared and suddenly where the box stood was an old gentleman. He wore a fine coat the color of dark wine. Gripped in his long, gloved fingers was an ivory cane with a hawk carved on top. 

Sara was on her feet, her mouth parted in shock before she let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples to soothe the headache before it even started.

“Grandpa?” Karl’s eyes narrowed at first, trying to see through the smoke. At once they blossomed as wide as saucers, and a great grin sprouted across his chubby face. “Grandpa! Papa look! He’s here! He came! Grandpa!”

Karl waved his arms in the air, as if the old man wasn’t focused on him already. As the guests applauded wildly at the spectacle Krowler sauntered across the stage, tossing a small bag heavy with gold at the lead magician. The birthday celebrant was beside himself with joy. He wiggled out of this father’s arms and ran towards the open arms that awaited him. 

“Oh! Goodness. Who is this?” Krowler feigned surprise as Karl nearly tackled him down. “It couldn’t be my grandson could it? Why, he was much smaller last I saw him. He was only this tall.”

The old man pointed to a small mark scratched on his cane. Karl laughed and hugged him tight when he knelt down so they were face to face. 

“It’s me grandpa,” Karl hopped on his toes. “It’s really me! I just got bigger.”

“Now my boy didn’t I tell you to stop growing?” Krowler laughed. “You’re growing up so fast you’re already outgrowing everything I’ve gotten you, if you even opened them all yet.”

“I guess you just gotta keep getting me things,” Karl giggled, his eyes so bright with joy. “But I’m so happy you’re here grandpa! I really thought you didn’t read my invitation.”

“What?” Krowler said dramatically. “Little baron, all the servants know to watch out for your letters with a careful eye. Your parcels are delivered directly to me once they arrive. And how could I resist that invitation? After you wrote that your only wish was to see me again.”

“I really missed you,” Karl said. He laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes before embracing his grandfather again. 

The audience clapped and resumed the party seamlessly with Sara directing the musicians to play again. The kitchens brought out even more food, offering wine to the older guests and candy for the children. With the guests thoroughly distracted Sara finally gathered herself to face her father. 

“He really went theatrical with this one,” Sara whispered to Nikolai. “He really shouldn’t have bothered. Simply walking through the doors like any other man would have sufficed.”

“Oh, let him have this moment. He’s getting older. Allow him to enjoy his eccentricities. Besides, Karl loved it,” Nikolai placed a hand on Sara’s back to comfort her. “His wish was fulfilled.”

“At the expense of our sanity. You know how father can be sometimes. Have you forgotten how grossly he spoils our son?”

“That’s one trait you both share,” Nikolai pointed out. 

Sara glared at him for a moment before she hooked her arm with his. Together they walked towards Karl and their unexpected guest. 

“Mama, Papa! Look-”

“Yes my darling, we can see.” Sara smiled at him, cupping his face and kissing the top of his head. “Goodness it brings me joy to see you like this.”

“It’s the best gift,” Karl said. The boy was practically bouncing in place, “I swear it is!”

“But my boy you haven’t even opened any of your presents yet,” Krowler said. “Surely there’s something better than this old man.”

“No grandpa, I already know! This really is the best gift,” Karl’s eyes were shining bright from his tears. “I’m so happy I’m gonna cry!”

“Well now, that’s one thing I can live to see,” Nikolai said. “Who knows how much longer I’ll be around-“

“Oh father please not that again,” Sara sighed and rubbed her temples harder. “You’re healthier than men half your age.”

“Nonsense,” Krowler waved her off. He titled his cane forward. “Look at this. I need assistance to even get around these days. Who knows how much longer I have until I can barely sit up on my own?”

“He’s got a walking stick Mama,” Karl said. He hugged his grandfather’s legs and looked up at his mother with eyes full of concern. “He needs it! We need to help him too. What if he falls and breaks all his bones?”

“Why am I not surprised?” Sara shook her head and cupped the side of her son’s face. “Every time your grandfather visits the two of you join forces to try and overthrow me. And I wouldn’t worry about him falling apart. Father can break that cane over his knee if he truly wanted to.”

“Grandpa can stay with me,” Karl pleaded. “I got lots of stories to tell him. I won’t let him fall or nothing.”

“Anything,” Sara corrected him gently with a sigh. “Karl, darling, your grandfather can stay in the guest rooms after-”

“Ah! So I can stay then? How wonderful!” Krowler made a dramatic motion with his arms and all but knocked Nikolai aside. “My servants will bring my luggage in. I assume the guest quarters are in the same place as before?”

“It sure is! And you’re right Grandpa, you shouldn’t lift anything,” Karl said. He took his grandfather’s hand and tugged him towards the dinner table. “Please have a seat grandpa! We have lots of food. Your favorite ones too!”

“Good thing we share similar tastes,” Krowler smiled down at him. “You’re growing to be a young man of refinement I see. Perhaps it’s time you finally get that gift you’ve been asking for in all your letters to me? Seems only fitting that you begin your lessons soon.”

“Father,” Sara’s jaw dropped and her hands tensed, coming up to clasp above her heart. “You can’t be serious. Karl doesn’t know the first thing about riding a pony!”

“Well, that’s what lessons are for. Aren’t they my little nepot?” Krowler chuckled. Karl nodded and looked at his mother with pleading wide eyes. 

“He’s far too small to start,” Sara said firmly before Nikolai could even speak. Between the two of them it was Nikolai who would usually give in for the sake of sparing them all the inevitable mountain of guilt Krowler would unleash on them. This time Sara would not give in. If there was one person just as stubborn in their designs as Krowler, it was his daughter. 

“This is completely out of the question,” Sara continued. “At least for now. Perhaps when Karl’s a bit taller and less nervous to be alone we can consider it. Father please if you already bought him a pony-”

“Oh, don’t you fret darling,” Krowler laughed. “Of course I didn’t bring a pony! None of the ones I looked at came close to my standards. I do have a breeder that assures me he can get a foal from his prized mare within a year. That one looks extremely promising.”

“So next year?” Karl said hopefully. “I get to start learning and taking care of my own foal?”

“Oh yes, if that mare ever does have one,” Krowler said. “If not I’ll just search all the lands til I find one that was born for you.”

“Thank you grandpa!” Karl giggled and hugged him tighter. “You’re gonna come again next year right?”

“Of course I shall! What sort of question is that?” Krowler feigned shock at the very notion, “Why, I’d be dead before I missed a celebration of yours. But we don’t need to wait an entire year to see each other again. We can even go on holiday again if you wish. Remember when we spent a summer touring Spain?”

“A little,” Karl said. “I was really small then. I remember the beaches.”

“Ah, then perhaps it’s time to revisit it. Or perhaps we can tour Italy? Your great grandmother had some very distant relatives there that own several villas, and more importantly, owe me favors. That’s one lesson you must learn my boy. Always collect your debts. The debtor is forever a prisoner to his lender. So always ensure you’re the lender.”

“Father! Please, for god’s sake,” Sara hands were curled into fists at her side. “This isn’t the proper time to discuss such matters. Especially with a child.”

“I was merely joking,” Krowler chuckled. He cupped Karl’s face and squeezed his cheeks gently. “See? My grandson found it funny.”

“You never joke father. Since when did you start?” Sara scolded. “You’re not very good at it either.”

“Karl smiled,” Krowler said. “Hear him. He’s giggling!”

“He laughs at anything,” Nikolai said, trying to insert himself back to help his wife. “Karl’s very generous with his humor.”

“Well it takes some time for old gentlefolk like me to learn some things,” Krowler said. “Humor included.”

“You and I both know your age is no excuse,” Sara said. “And I suggest you get some food. The cake will be brought out shortly to the gardens.”

“Come here grandpa,” Karl tugged on the viscount’s coat. “There’s still lots of food left. You can eat and I’ll tell you all about the books you sent me.”

“Ah yes! That sounds absolutely wonderful,” Krowler said. 

He laughed awkwardly, with less poise than a child trying to learn how to walk. It was a sound that made Sara cringe each time she heard it. Her father wasn’t used to having much to truly delight in, despite the comforts of his wealth and status. It seemed that having a grandchild finally woke a hidden part of his soul long in slumber, and that he was learning the things he should have known long ago, even something as simple as laughter. 

“Here Grandpa, you can sit by me.” Karl took his grandfather by the hand and carefully guided him to the table where the servants were frantically trying to set a plate for him. 

“No need to fret. I’m sure as day it will be alright,” Nikolai said gently to his wife. He held her hand and squeezed it in a soft apology. “He’ll behave himself. He won’t embarrass Karl on this important day.”

“But we’re still free game,” Sara turned to her husband with a scowl. “You know his methods. He’ll try to extend his stay by days and then weeks! What are we supposed to do then? He’ll try to takeover the household like he attempts to do every visit.”

“Ah, but at least he’ll always be outnumbered. For better or worse,” Nikolai took her hand, gently kissing the ring he’d slipped on her finger on their wedding day. She looked devastated and silently irate behind her long veil. Even scowling and on the verge of cursing she looked stunning, a quality their son would inherit. 

“You sentimental old fool.” Sara’s face eased into a tender look, a soft smile that made her husband grin from the top of his ears. 

“Well I did promise that you wouldn’t regret our rather rushed marriage,” Nikolai said. “A woman of standards wouldn’t tolerate any foolery and you, my darling wife, are far above the standard.”

“Nicky,” Sara shook her head and turned her gaze away from his. If she looked into his eyes for a second longer he would have earned a kiss. She was ready to rebuke him for distracting her from the plight that was at their doorstep. A plight known as her very own father. But when she looked at him to try again a smile warmed through her face. 

“Hmmm?” Nikolai watched her with brilliant eyes, his wide goofy smile so sincere and sweet it killed whatever scolding Sara had in her mind. “I’m right aren’t I? And don’t accuse me of flattery my lady. I know it doesn’t work on you. You’re smiling because you know it’s true.”

“Nikolai Mordo-“

“My Sara,” Nikolai interrupted before she went on. He took her gently by the arm and nodded towards the large cake Krowler was headed towards. “I believe your father is about to terrorize the servants again. Shall we go save them?”

“I’ll deal with him,” Sara said firmly. “Go and attend to our son. Make sure he’s out of earshot for this. I hate it when he hears Father in one of those moods.”

Nikolai knew better than to question her. Sara was the world’s foremost expert in all things Krowler. So Nikolai trotted along to obey, the bounce in his step returning when he tapped his son on his shoulders. 

“Grandpa said he was gonna talk to them about my cake,” Karl said softly. “He didn’t look happy. I’m worried. Is he okay Papa?”

“Oh, your grandfather’s probably found something just a bit off with it. Critical eye and all that. Just like your mother, only not as pretty.” 

Karl covered his mouth and giggled. He held his father’s hand and swung restlessly from side to side.

“Let’s go mingle with your guests shall we?” Nikolai offered. 

As he walked off with his son Nikolai looked back to see Sara and Krowler arguing silently while a trio of distressed servants hid behind the elaborate cake. He easily distracted his son, brightly encouraging him to wave and shake hands with the guests to thank them for attending. Karl shyly did so with lots of praise from his father. The small boy kept looking at him for reassurance, as if to continually ask if he was doing well. 

“Of course you’re doing well,” Nikolai said after the tenth family they greeted. “If you can charm your grandfather you can charm anyone. That’s true magic my boy. It’s like making a sour old crocodile sing.”

“Ah! There you two are,” Sara came over and knelt down to adjust her son’s collar and vest. “Sorry I was caught up trying to keep heads on their necks. Now that certain boundaries have been placed and issues resolved we can move along.”

Sara kissed Karl’s cheek and smiled brightly at him. 

“Come my love. There’s a kingdom out there for you to see. I do hope you enjoy it.”

“Really?” Karl said, “Is it the surprise in the gardens?”

“Yes,” Sara said. “And here’s how it’s going to work. The guests shall go in first and you will be carried in last. A grand entrance for the celebrant.”

“Is Papa gonna carry me?” Karl asked, his eyes brightening. 

“Not this time,” Sara said gently. “But it’ll only be for a few minutes. Come, we must get ready. The servants will be ushering the guests into the grounds soon. Oh, and darling! Your crown.”

Sara fixed the seashell crown on her son’s head. She lifted his chin up and squared his shoulders. 

“Everyday you look more and more as I imagined you to be,” Sara cupped his face. His tender eyes smiled at her, making her heart ache with relief and joy over his very existence. “Little king of my heart.”

“King? But what does that make Papa?” Karl asked, genuinely concerned over his father’s station in his mother’s life. “We can’t both be kings,”

“Ah, you can be her king and I’ll be your humble servant!”

Nikolai scooped up his son and swung him around in a circle before carrying him in his arms. The boy laughed so hard he was nearly screaming, and he grabbed onto his crown to keep it from flying off. Sara relaxed at the sight, letting her guard down long enough to laugh along with her family. It would be alright, she thought to herself. So long as Karl’s happiness remained intact every pain would be a joy to carry. 

_________________________

The festivities for the day rolled into more celebrations for the night. To keep the final surprise concealed until the very last second, Karl was once again blind folded. This time however he was seated on a grand palanquin. The litter was shaped like a roaring sea serpent on big, rolling waves. The small boy was seated on what looked like the back of the sea monster, his crown on his head with an emerald cloak on his back. Four servants lifted the palanquin, carrying him to the top of the steps that would descend to the gardens. He waited anxiously, humming his favorite songs softly to himself to soothe his fears. He wished more than anything to get back to his parents, but for now the lullabies they sang to him would do. 

“Happy Birthday Karl Amadeus Mordo!” 

“Happy Birthday!” 

Suddenly the blindfold was swept away from his face. He gasped, shock flowing through him at the sight. The gardens were nearly unrecognizable. There were high canopies stretching over the flower beds, their light silks were a blend of blues and whites to resemble running waves as the gentle wind fluttered through them. There was a vast multitude of balloons and streamers scattered throughout the premises, creating the illusion of a vibrant underwater kingdom. 

Karl held on to tight against the sides of the palanquin as he was carried through the cheering, adoring crowd. His guests wore masks that sported different shells, sea creatures, and to him they looked both fearsome and beautiful, just like the monsters in his storybook. The entertainers from before cartwheeled and danced alongside him, leading the crowd into cheers and greetings. His guests threw handfuls of silver confetti as he went by, showering his path towards where his parents stood by the infamous cake. The band played a gorgeous symphony, swelling to a grand crescendo when he finally reached his mother and father.

“Wonderful my boy!” Nikolai scooped him out of the palanquin. “You looked like true royalty coming through the gardens.”

“Papa look!” Karl pointed excitedly at the two mock shipwrecks jutting out from the ground. “Just like favorite story! And oh! Wow! Look at the cake!”

He wiggled restlessly, reaching out to touch it in his excitement.

“It’s so beautiful! The seahorse looks so happy! Like me!” Karl giggled and rested his head on his father’s shoulder.

“Oh heavens,” Nikolai chuckled. “Your mother truly outdid herself this year didn’t she?” 

“Thank you Mama,” Karl said, beaming brightly. “It’s too much for one day. I don’t think I can say thank you enough. I love you Mama!”

Sara leaned in and kissed his forehead, her heart heavy from the love she held for him. 

“Oh darling I’m just happy you’re having so much fun,” Sara said. “Come now, time to make a wish on your cake.”

Rather than stacking the singular candle on top of the large cake, it was placed on the middle tier to make it easier for Karl to each. As the orchestra played the traditional song and the guests sang in response. Nikolai lifted his son just enough for him to reach the candle.

Before his parents could prompt him, Karl, overcome with excitement and joy blew out the candle with a strong poof, then turned to his parents with the most hopeful smile.

The guests clapped and the music began once more, the strings loud and fast to accompany a dance. The dancers flipped into the crowd to scatter even more streamers and confetti into the air, leading the crowd into another round of applause.

“What did you wish for my love?” Sara asked. “I’m certain it will come true.”

“A friend,” Karl bounced on his toes. “I wished very hard for a friend. I hope they get here soon.”

Nikolai and Sara looked at each other, a bit taken back by how quickly Karl answered. 

“I wished for a friend. A special one,” Karl continued. “Someone with silly jokes and a funny face. Just like the one from my books. Everyone has a best friend in the books and they have lots of fun. I want one more than a pony or anything else-“

“Oh my,” Nikolai laughed. “How wonderful! Who knows, maybe you’ll have more than one friend. Maybe they’re already here.”

“Really?” Karl looked around eagerly . 

“Why yes,” Nikolai swept his arm out. “Look at all the children there playing on the ships. I’m sure they’ll be happy to be friends with you. Why don’t you go ahead and play with them Karl? You’ll have a grand time.” 

“But what if they dont like me?” Karl said softly.

“But what if they adore you?” Nikolai replied. He gently lead Karl towards the other children. “You never know until you try. Just ask them if they wish to play. Simple as that.”

Karl nodded and went towards the children climbing on the slides. To Nikolai’s relief they welcomed him easily, hugging him and chatting loudly about how wonderful his home was. 

“If any of those brats ruins his day I’ll personally see to the destruction of their entire household.”

Sara and Nikolai turned to eye Krowler who had snuck his way back to them. 

“Oh I’m merely joking again,” the Viscount laughed. “I’m getting better at it right? Come now Sara, do lighten up. It’s a party after all.”

Thankfully the evening went on without further strife and no households were destroyed. Karl was the picture of absolute happiness as he played with the other children. His crown was always on his head and he wore it proudly, even when he was chasing after the other children or tumbling down the slides. The night went on as games were played and songs were sung, all of which brought Karl further and further into his fantastical kingdom where nothing could ever harm him. For that night he was untouchable, and nothing short of love could be found in his presence.

As the celebrations drew to a close, slices of the cake were distributed to the guests along with some wine for the adults and chocolates for the children. The candies were of course in the shapes of seahorses and turtles, and glass jars filled with them were sent to each family as a keepsake. A lovely thank you note from the proud parents completed the party favors.

“Thank you!” Karl said, waving at a family that was departing. “Please come again next time.”

“See,” Nikolai nudged his wife. “He’s gotten so confident already. Soon he’ll be a little social butterfly.”

“Perhaps,” Sara said. “But for now this little caterpillar stays in our garden.”

Karl pranced towards them, skipping without a care with cake all over his cheek. 

“I think our little king has had enough adventures for today,” Sara took out a handkerchief and wiped the buttercream from Karl’s face. “I think it’s time to settle for bed. Most of the guests are already leaving my love.”

“But I’m not sleepy,” Karl said before letting out a huge yawn and stretching his arms out towards the sky. “Not one bit.”

“You’ll need a bath to take the day off of you. Then off you go to bed. We’ll open all your presents tomorrow morning,” Sara said. Karl started to argue but lost his train of thought as his father lifted him up and brought him back inside. Little Karl was already asleep by the time Nikolai made it to the top of the steps.

“I’ll take him sir,” one of the maids reached out to gather the exhausted celebrant in her arms. “You were carrying him all day.”

“Thank you Beverly,” Nikolai said. “I’ve been trying to carry him as often as I can. Soon he’ll outgrow me and I’ll never get the chance again.”

“No need to worry about that sir,” Beverly said. “I know that feeling all too well. Please get some rest. I’ll see this little one freshened up and tucked in bed.”

Nikolai nodded politely at her and waved at Karl even though the child wasn’t even aware of it. He mumbled something in his sleep and his head rolled onto Beverly’s shoulder before a soft snore huffed out of his body. Nikolai couldn’t stop himself from smiling even at that simple thing. 

“Sweet dreams my boy,” Nikolai said quietly. “I’ll be there when you wake. Probably restraining your mother from killing your grandfather.”

He chuckled and gave the boy a final kiss goodnight before finally allowing Beverly to take him away. The maid was very efficient in her work, having taken care of the child since she first arrived in their household four years ago. She knew how to bathe, clothe, and settle the child to bed without causing him too much distress to wake him up. Sara claimed it was magic, Beverly would simply credit her experience. She had children of her own, each one feisty and easily awakened. She knew exactly what to do keep a sleeping child dreaming.

And that’s exactly what Karl did. He slept and dreamed of swimming in an ocean filled with silver light. Someone was there with him, holding his hand, calling his name. He wasn’t sure who it was. Perhaps it the friend he wished for, joining him on his far off adventures from one end of the sea to the next.

After he was cleaned, clothed in fresh pajamas, and settled in bed, Beverly opened the curtains so a little moonlight could trickle in. Before she left his room the maid placed a humbly wrapped gift on top of the child’s blanket. She hoped he found some amusement in it. After all, her own son had worked hard to fashion a cat plush with scraps of cloth and fluff from his own pillow.

Stephen’s gift was little more than a scheme to get to Karl’s good graces. He’d heard of the elaborate parties for years, and each time they passed without an invitation the boy felt an odd resentment. Odd, since the two children had never met before, and even if they did Beverly doubted that Stephen would be allowed to join the festivities. Sara loved her boundaries just as much as she loved her son. She would have never allowed Stephen’s shadow to even touch Karl. Beverly told her son just as much but the boy was as stubborn as an ox. He was determined to attend one of the parties one day, even if it took him years, even if he had to make a hundred stuffed animals for Karl to take notice and invite him.

And all the while Karl’s world went on turning, the moon raising higher into the sky to flood his room with silver light. He woke in the early hours, far before the sun was up to greet him into another year of life. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the lush, thick covers away from him, swinging his legs on the edge of the bed for a few moments before reaching out for his favorite book. 

He smiled, sleepiness still weighing on him as he flipped the colorful pages. The book was filled with all sorts of underwater fairytales, some tales were adventurous, others funny, and some were sweet and made Karl’s heart swoon. 

He stopped for a minute at one of scenes drawn out on a page. There was a princess stuck in a tower, body curled on a bed in deep slumber, with a scary sea serpent wrapped around her prison. The next page had a knight rescuing her, slaying the beast with a mighty trident. Karl flipped the page and happily sank back into his bed as the image of the princess and her savoir appeared before a glorious ocean sunset, holding each other in an embrace and a kiss.

He laughed to himself, looking around just in case, and puckered his lips to mimic the kiss. He giggled and dove back into his sheets, partly embarrassed. 

“Oh….” Karl poked his head out from the sheets when he heard a soft thud. Something had fallen out. 

He peeked down on the floor and saw a tiny package wrapped in what looked like newspaper. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and reached down to get it. He sat up on his bed and shook the gift a few times before he peeled the paper away.

“Oh wow…” his mouth was wide open as he held the toy up to the light. It was made from old scraps of different textures, dishrags, washcloths, old bits of clothing and the like. The eyes were only buttons, and the mouth was nothing more than a red string sewn in. “Whoa…”

He brought the toy closer to himself, letting his fingers brush across the top of the head to try and figure out what it was supposed to even be.

“You’re really ugly.”

He laughed and turned to his side, curling comfortably in his bed. 

“I don’t even know what you’re supposed to be,” Karl smiled. His thumb ran across the red-thread smile, “But...would you like to be my friend?”

And of course the little creature answered yes.

Karl tucked the stuffed monster right beside him and curled himself around it. He pressed his cheek against his new found friend and drifted away to sleep, knowing full well that when awoke, regardless of whatever happens in his dreams, it would be alright. He could take on any nightmare and scare. He was certain of it. For all dreams eventually end and the sun would awaken him to face another day. And it didn’t matter what that day would bring. 

Just as long as the first face he saw belonged to someone who loved him. And so it was, and so it would forever be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. I wanted to get it posted on Chiwetel’s birthday since it seemed so fitting :) 
> 
> Also dear friends, there’s an omegaverse version of his fic. I’ll attach it as a separate work since I plan to expand on it as Karl grows up.
> 
> This story is very near to my heart. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
